1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic display panel which can display images recorded by magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when magnetic force is applied by a magnet from the front direction of a magnetic display panel, magnetic particles in a dispersion liquid migrate to only a magnetized portion of the front portion of the panel in order to display. On the other hand, when magnetic force is applied from the rear direction of the magnetic display panel, the magnetic particles migrate to the rear portion of the panel so as to fade out the display.
The magnetic display panel is required to be superior in a display definition, non-deterioration ability, strength and the like. In addition, recently, it has been important to avoid exerting a bad influence on environment in the case of wasting or burning products.
The conventional magnetic display panel includes a plurality of small cells disposed between two substrates in order to clarify the display, and each cell is filled with the dispersion liquid including magnetic particles, dispersion medium, colorant, thickener and the like. The substrates and cells are formed from a synthetic resin and aluminum alloy, respectively, or both of them are formed from the synthetic resin.
If the cells are formed by a honeycomb panel made of an opaque aluminum alloy, magnetic particles attracted to the front of the panel by a magnet are parted by the opaque cells so that the display seems to be discontinuous when images are recorded by the magnet applied from the front of the panel. Therefore, its display definition cannot increase to the expected level, which is a problem.
Accordingly, the substrates and cells are formed by vinyl chloride resin to have an advantage in efficiency and commerce. While such a display does not have a problem from the point of display definition, it does have problems in that the color of the vinyl chloride resin turns to yellow with the passing of time and may be cracked at low temperature. Furthermore, the vinyl chloride resin is one cause of environment pollution because of the production of gas including chlorine in the case of burning.